


Keep a Deliberate Pace [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Clothing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An outsider might have found it absurd, a British officer, the son of a nobleman, tending to a wandering nobody like Tharkay, doing a task fit for a valet or common servant."</p><p>Set during Blood of Tyrants, contains spoilers for the book and the entire series.</p><p>Story written by mardia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep a Deliberate Pace [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep a deliberate pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695784) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Thank you to my amazing beta-listener SomethingIncorporeal, for making sure my accent was not completely atrocious. Without you, this podfic would never have seen the light of day.

Cover Art by The Dragongirl 

**Music:**

"Piano Trio in C minor Op. 1 No. 3 : II. Andante Cantabile Con Variazioni" by Vladimir Ashkenazy, Itzhak Perlman, Lyn Harrell, from Beethoven: Piano Trio Vol. 1

**Length:**

30 minutes, 35 seconds

**Streaming:**

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 21 MB):**

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Temeraire/keep%20a%20deliberate%20pace%20by%20mardia.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (21 MB):**

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015110302.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> For sex-repulsed listeners: This story does deal with some fairly sexual themes. However, if you still wish to listen to the non-explicit parts of this story, the explicit sexual content is limited to between times signatures 16:47 and 27:52.


End file.
